


diagnosis

by wilfre



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilfre/pseuds/wilfre
Summary: in which everything finally makes sense for scout





	diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> hey lads im not dead! :o) i was on vacation and then i had no writing ideas.. but heres a little somethin..

Sitting on the examination table, Scout impatiently kicked his legs back and forth.

“Scout.” Medic shuffled his papers. “Have you ever gotten checked for any mental conditions before?”

“No, why?” He was fiddling with a scalpel he had picked up from the nearby medical tray until Medic instructed him to put it back.

“Vell, I’m no psychiatrist, but you exhibit many signs of attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder.” He pushed up his glasses. “ADHD for short. You’ve heard of it, right?”

Scout’s expression went blank for a moment. A look of recognition melted into his eyes.

“So I ain’t…” He picked at his hand wraps. “I ain’t just stupid?”

“Vhat?! You zhought you vere stupid?”

“Well, I dunno… That’s what _I_ thought that _you_ guys thought, if that makes sense.”

“Scout, ve don’t zhink you’re stupid!” He began filing his papers away. “Ve zhink you’re annoying sometimes, sure, but ve never look down on you.”

“Really?”

When Medic turned around, he saw the other man’s eyes were lit up, the corners of his mouth tugged up into a genuine smile. Medic couldn’t help but smile back.

He placed a gentle, reassuring (and for once, not blood-covered) hand on his teammate’s shoulder. “Really.”


End file.
